Baila Comigo
by Daphne P
Summary: Mesmo sendo eternos inimigos,tudo pode acontecer quando um baile resolver,dar uma virada na vida de Darien e Serena.


[pic]BAILA COMIGO  
  
Sabe aqueles dias em que tudo começa errado,e quando você pensa que vai melhorar,piora ainda mais.Pois é!Hoje é um desses dias,pelo ao menos foi até as 15:00 horas.Tudo começou quando novamente eu acordei atrasada,e piorou ainda mais depois que eu recebi a nota da minha prova de matemática.Agora cá estava eu,Serena Tsukino,observando esta prova horrenda,e me encaminhando para o único lugar que poderia levantar o meu astral.A loja de games.  
  
-Olá Andrew!Cumprimentei animada o homem do qual eu gostava.Andrew,um universitário loirinho muito simpático e bonito que trabalhava na loja de games.Sei que ele só me vê como uma irmãzinha mais nova,mas um dia ele me verá com outros olhos,claro depois que ele terminar o namoro com a Rita,até lá continuarei persistindo.  
  
-Olá Serena!Cumprimentou ele de volta.Neste momento pude perceber duas pessoas entrando na loja e caminhando na mesma direção de onde eu estava conversando com o Andrew.Até que chegarão perto demais para eu poder ouvir o cumprimento de um deles.O que foi o bastante para estragar de vez o meu dia.  
  
-Olá Andrew!Hei olá cabecinha de vento!  
  
Não isto não podia estar acontecendo comigo,eu joguei peteca com o Cristal de Prata,só podia ser isso.Por quê para onde quer que eu me vire eu tenho que topar com ele?Com quem?Darien Chiba,um universitário amigo de Andrew,amado e idolatrado por todas as garotas de Tóquio,exceto por mim é claro,porque nunca eu viria a nutrir outro sentimento por este ser irritante,que não fosse ódio.  
  
Oh mas hoje ele não veio sozinho me perturbar,hoje ele estava acompanhado,mas que no momento de revidar o insulto,eu não pude reparar quem era.  
  
-Como você tem a coragem de me insultar seu idiota!Você não tem mais o que fazer não é?  
  
-Na verdade eu tenho ao contrário de você.Mas como os médicos dizem que esporte é bom para a saúde....  
  
-E você considera tirar sarro da minha cara um esporte.  
  
-Na verdade cabecinha de vento,isto já virou um hobbie.  
  
-Grrrr!Ora seu.....  
  
-Gente calma,não vamos nos exaltar.Interrompeu uma voz que para mim era desconhecida.Foi então que pela primeira vez eu reparei no acompanhante do Darien,ele tinha os cabelos dourados e os olhos extremamente verdes,era bem bonito,e parecia ter a mesma idade daquele moreno petulante.  
  
-Bem para poder esfriar os ânimos eu vou me apresentar.Eu sou o Matt amigo de Andrew e Darien,e você lourinha bonitinha quem é?  
  
  
  
Lourinha bonitinha?!Ta certo que o Matt adora garotinhas mais novas,mais aí chamar a cabecinha de vento de lourinha bonitinha é um pouco demais.Ciúmes eu?!Não,não é nada disso.Mas confesso que me incomoda um pouco este olhar embasbacado que a Serena está lançando para ele.Só vejo este tipo de olhar na cabecinha de vento,quando ela fala com Andrew.Oh garotinha para poder se apaixonar fácil,para ela tudo funciona a base de amor à primeira vista.Mas se bem que no meu caso foi ao contrário,foi ódio à primeira vista.Se eu a odeio,na verdade não,apenas me divirto com as reações dela ante as minhas provocações.Mas quanto a ela,sei que ela não se diverte,sei que ela realmente me odeia.Mas a pergunta que agora não sai da minha mente é:Por quê eu me sinto incomodado pelo fato de ela não gostar de mim?  
  
Vejo Serena gaguejar um pouco para poder responder a pergunta de Matt,vejo que também está um pouco envergonhada,porque ele beijou a mão dela,como um gesto cortês.  
  
-Serena Tsukino.Vejo-a responder com as faces rubras e um belo sorriso.Na verdade eu nunca reparei como o sorriso dela é bonito,geralmente ela olha para mim com uma carranca na face.Mas este sorriso é lindo,e realça ainda mais os grandes olhos azuis que ela possuí.Mas afinal no que eu estou pensando,nunca olhei para ela assim,não vai ser agora que eu vou começar.Sacudi a cabeça tentando esquecer estes pensamentos.  
  
**********  
  
Confesso que fiquei admirada,e lisonjeada diante daquele rapaz,que me chamou de lourinha bonitinha,além também que fiquei bastante envergonhada quando ele beijou a minha mão.Está certo que o tom soou meio infantil,mas mesmo assim foi um elogio,e eu não pude deixar de gostar disto.Mas também estou surpresa,como um rapaz tão bonito e gentil pode ser amigo daquele grosso do Darien,que aliás esta olhando para mim de um jeito estranho,mas o que me importa,o Darien sempre foi esquisito mesmo.  
  
-Eerr.....com licença Matt,mas eu acho que vou precisar da minha mão.Falei soltando a minha mão da dele e interrompendo aquela apresentação um tanto quanto longa.  
  
-Me desculpe Serena,eu posso te chamar de Serena não posso?  
  
Assenti com a cabeça diante da pergunta dele.Depois fiquei calada observando-o conversar com Andrew.  
  
-E então Matt conseguiu?Vi Andrew perguntar para aquele belo loiro do qual eu não conseguia desviar a minha atenção.  
  
-Por mais incrível que pareça,meu caro amigo Andrew eu consegui sim.Finalmente convenci o Darien a ir ao baile conosco.  
  
-Depois de ficar me azucrinando a manhã inteira,eu tive que dizer sim para ele se calar.  
  
-Agora tudo o que nós precisamos é de um par.  
  
Permaneci calada prestando atenção na conversa daqueles três,parece que estavam falando de uma festa.Acho que é a tal festa dos universitários que vai ter no campus da faculdade onde eles estudam,pois vi um cartaz a anunciando na porta de entrada da loja de games.Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos,quando Matt virou-se em minha direção e começou a falar comigo.  
  
-Acho que eu não preciso procurar mais um par.Minha bela lourinha você quer ir comigo ao baile dos universitários?Arregalei os olhos,era impressão minha ou aquele belo rapaz estava me convidando para sair,e nós acabamos de nos conhecer.Olhei para Andrew como se procurasse uma resposta para a pergunta de Matt,mas o rosto surpreso dele não me dizia nada.Olhei para Darien,mas não vi em seu rosto a mesma surpresa que vi no rosto de Andrew,era algo diferente,parecia mágoa,raiva,sei lá.Senti algo pesar no meu coração ao ver esta expressão no rosto de Darien,era como se eu estivesse enganando ele,era como se ele estivesse decepcionado comigo.  
  
*********  
  
Eu não acredito que a cabecinha de vento disse sim para este convite do Matt,eles mal acabaram de se conhecer.Mas porque eu estou me importando com o fato dela sair com o Matt,afinal ele é um sujeito legal,bonito e divertido, qualquer garota que saísse com ele iria se apaixonar no ato.Então eu não deveria ligar para isso,até porque a Serena sempre foi apaixonada pelo Andrew,embora nunca terá uma chance com ele.Então deve ser isso,eu estou preocupado com o fato de ela poder se apaixonar pelo Matt,afinal ele é uma cara legal mas não é o namorado ideal para a cabecinha de vento.  
  
Vejo Serena sorrindo lindamente para o Matt e para o Andrew,como eu queria que ela sorrisse deste jeito para mim,como eu queria que ela sorrisse só para mim.Espere!Não!Não pode ser,eu não acredito que isto aconteceu.Então quer dizer que isto que eu estou sentindo é ciúmes mesmo,quer dizer que eu me apaixonei pela cabecinha de vento.Como eu sou burro,se eu tivesse notado isto antes,agora não estaria morrendo de inveja do Matt,por poder ter o sorriso e a atenção de Serena por uma noite inteira.  
  
-Hei Darien acorda!  
  
-Hã Matt?!  
  
-Vamos embora cara!  
  
-Ah ta bom!Tchau Andrew,tchau Serena.  
  
************  
  
-Eu estou delirando ou o Darien realmente me chamou de Serena?!  
  
-Se você está delirando,então eu também estou,porque eu também ouvi ele te chamar de Serena.  
  
-Ele deve estar ficando doente Andrew.  
  
-Talvez porque a cara com que ele estava ao sair daqui não era das melhores.  
  
-Me diz Andrew,como vai ser este baile dos universitários?O que você acha que eu devo usar?  
  
-Você está feliz heim "irmãzinha"!  
  
-Claro eu nunca fui a uma festa de universitários antes,e sempre quis ir em uma para saber como é.  
  
-Bom como você já tem quinze anos não tem mais problema de ir a uma festa dessas,mas antes você era muito nova por isso que eu nunca te convidei para ir a uma.  
  
-Se eu fosse mais velha você me convidaria?Normalmente eu soltaria rojões só pelo possível fato de poder sair com Andrew,mas aquele olhar de Darien,quando Matt me convidou,ainda não saía da minha cabeça.  
  
-Se você quiser ficar bem bonita para o baile de hoje a noite Serena,é melhor você ir e começar a se arrumar.  
  
-Você tem razão,tchau Andrew!Despedi-me de Andrew e fui correndo para casa começar a me aprontar.  
  
Estava ansiosa,Matt chegaria daqui a poucos minutos,e eu não parava de me olhar no espelho.Ouço a campanhia tocar e corro em direção a porta.Antes de abri-la respiro fundo para esconder a minha excitação.Depois de me acalmar resolvo abri-la,para logo depois levar um susto.  
  
**********  
  
Parece que pela cara dela,ela não gostou de me ver aqui parado a sua porta.Mas o que eu queria,afinal ela estava esperando o Matt e de repente quem aparece sou eu.Vocês devem estar meio que perdidos nesta história,mais eu vou explicar.Hoje a tarde mais ou menos uma hora antes do baile começar Matt me liga pedindo um favor urgente,disse que a sua irmã,que está grávida,estava prestes a dar a luz e ele teria que levá-la para o hospital,pois o marido dela estava viajando a negócios.Então ele disse que como sabia que eu não tinha arrumado um par,pediu para que eu levasse a Serena em seu lugar.Bem se fosse outra coisa eu ficaria bravo com ele por dar bolo na Serena,mas como ninguém pode programar a hora de uma criança nascer,e como o motivo era sério eu aceitei sem pestanejar.Afinal era a minha chance de conquistar a cabecinha de vento.Mas agora que estou parado aqui na porta dela vejo que isto não será fácil,afinal a cara dela não é de muitos amigos.  
  
-Darien?!Ela indaga ao me ver a sua frente.  
  
-Serena,bem o Matt...o Matt teve um assunto urgentíssimo para resolver,me pediu para lhe dizer desculpas,e para te levar ao baile no lugar dele.  
  
-Assunto urgente?!  
  
-É o sobrinho dele vai nascer....escuta Serena se você não quiser.....  
  
-De jeito nenhum,esperei a tarde inteira para esta hora chegar.E eu irei ao baile mesmo que for com você.  
  
Sorri quando ela me puxou pelo braço em direção ao carro.Mas a hora em que eu me senti imensamente feliz foi quando ela me deu um belo sorriso,pelo meu gesto cortês de abrir a porta do carro para ela.No meio da minha insegurança,diante do fato de ela aceitar ou não ir ao baile comigo,nem reparei o quanto ela estava bonita.Usava um vestido rosa claro e de alças,que descia reto moldando o seu corpo e parava um pouco acima dos joelhos,e era de um tecido suave,acho que de seda.Calçava uma sandália branca com um salto um pouco alto,e uma pequena bolsa também branca para combinar.Os belos cabelos dourados saíram do penteado habitual,para estar preso em uma trança folgada com apenas três voltas,e que deixava alguns cachos soltos aqui e acolá.Estava realmente linda,e eu não pude guardar isto para mim,eu tive que falar.  
  
-Serena você está maravilhosa.  
  
O rosto dela corou e ela disse um "obrigada",um pouco envergonhada.Depois disso o caminho até o local onde seria realizado o baile foi percorrido no mais absoluto silêncio.  
  
***********  
  
Mas o que é isto que eu estou sentindo,desde que o vi parado na minha porta que o meu coração não para de bater rápido.E este calor que eu estou sentindo no meu corpo,apesar de ser estranho ao mesmo tempo é tão bom.E como ele está bonito,e gentil,nunca pensei que o Darien fosse tão gentil.Geralmente quando o encontro as nossas conversas terminam em troca de insultos.Mas hoje a companhia dele nunca me pareceu tão maravilhosa.Percebo que ele parou o carro,e vejo então que já chegamos ao local da festa.Darien sai do carro dando a volta por ele e parando ao lado da minha porta abrindo-a logo em seguida,me oferecendo a mão para me ajudar a sair.Sinto um calor acompanhado de pequenas ondas de corrente elétrica inundarem meu corpo,por causa do toque das nossas mãos.Por quê será que eu me sinto assim?Será que?!....Eu não acredito,eu realmente me apaixonei por Darien Chiba,logo o meu pior inimigo.  
  
Junto com esta descoberta eu pude sentir uma pequena tristeza,tanto homem no mundo,e eu fui logo me apaixonar por Darien Chiba,lembram que eu disse que jamais nutriria outro sentimento por este homem que não fosse ódio,agora estou vendo o quanto estava errada.Mas o pior é saber que ele nunca vai ligar para mim,para ele eu sou apenas uma "cabecinha de vento",o pior é saber também que ele só está me levando a este baile como um favor para um amigo.  
  
-Vamos Serena.Darien me lança um belo sorriso,e me oferece o seu braço.Enlaço-me nele e deixo que ele me guie até a festa.  
  
Estou encostada na parede em silêncio,observando Darien conversar com uns amigos,na maioria garotas.Eu tinha razão nunca que Darien repararia em uma garota do colegial como eu,afinal o sujeito tem um fã clube que se estende por toda a Tóquio.Vejo um rapaz se aproximar de mim,mas eu não estou afim de falar com ninguém,então se eu ignorá-lo ele deve ir embora.  
  
-Olá garotinha,está sozinha?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Sério mesmo,então quem é o cara de sorte que está te acompanhando?  
  
Apontei para a direção onde estava Darien,vejo o desconhecido rapaz soltar um sorriso.  
  
-Então você está com Darien Chiba,você deve ser mais uma das conquistas dele.Cada dia o gosto de Chiba varia.  
  
Vejo o rapaz dar um sorriso,o que ele falou só me fez ficar mais triste,e fez aquela festa ficar mais chata.Tudo o que eu queria era sumir,comecei a correr para fora do salão,passei por Darien e nem lhe dei bola quando ele chamou meu nome.Tudo o que eu queria era desaparecer dali.  
  
***********  
  
Estava conversando com uns amigos,quando percebi Serena passar correndo ao meu lado,parecia que ela estava....não parecia,ela estava chorando.Mas por quê?  
  
Olhei para onde ela estava anteriormente,pude ver um outro colega meu de faculdade,se ele disse alguma coisa que ofendeu Serena eu juro que....  
  
Me aproximei dele e sei que a minha expressão era de poucos amigos.  
  
-O que você disse para Serena.?Perguntei ao me aproximar dele.  
  
-Então aquela Deusa loira tinha um nome.Eu apenas lhe dei os parabéns por ela ser a sua nova conquista.  
  
-Você disse o que para ela?!  
  
Então era por isso que ela saiu correndo?Mas porque ela se sentiria ofendida com aquilo?A não ser que...?  
  
-É melhor você ir atrás dela Darien.Ouvi uma voz familiar me falar.  
  
-Andrew!  
  
-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui que não foi atrás dela.Minha irmãzinha está triste,e se você não a fizer parar de chorar,acho que não serei mais seu amigo.Me disse ele sorrindo.  
  
-Mas do que você está falando?  
  
-Você sabe do que eu estou falando,ande vá!  
  
Fui em direção a porta por onde ela saiu,e a encontrei encostada ao carro com a cabeça baixa.  
  
-Serena?!A chamei mas mesmo assim ela continuou de cabeça baixa.  
  
-Darien,sei que você está se divertindo,mas eu queria ir embora.Percebi que ela falou com a voz um pouco chorosa.Aproximei-me um pouco mais dela,segurei seu queixo com a minha mão e levantei seu rosto de modo que ela pudesse me encarar.Pude ver que ele estava rosado,e seus olhos estavam brilhando por causa das lágrimas.Mas por quê a minha coelhinha estava chorando?Coelhinha?Mas de onde eu tirei este apelido?Não importa de onde ele tenha vindo,o importante é que ela é minha coelhinha.De repente Serena se desvencilhou da minha mão e jogou-se contra o meu corpo,me abraçando forte.Senti um imenso calor percorrer meu corpo e retribui o abraço.  
  
-Darien eu fui uma boba,como eu pude imaginar que um rapaz como você viria a gostar de mim.Eu sinto muito Darien,mas eu te amo,eu sinto muito, eu.....  
  
Serena falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo,enquanto eu arregalava os olhos, surpreso.Ela disse que me ama!Apertei ainda mais o abraço em torno dela,e levantei o seu rosto.  
  
-Porque não,afinal você é a menina mais doce e bela que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.  
  
Os belos olhos azuis dela ficaram maiores ainda,e eu sorri diante da expressão surpresa dela,ela tentou falar algo mas eu não deixei,pois precisava provar logo daqueles lábios.E eu tinha razão eles eram doces e macios.Interrompemos o beijo em busca de ar,e ela me deu o seu mais belo sorriso,um sorriso que eu sabia que seria só para mim.Um sorriso da minha coelhinha e que seria só meu.  
  
**********  
  
Sabe aqueles dias em que tudo começa errado,e no final fica muito melhor do que começou.Pois é hoje é um desses dias.Agora eu,Serena Tsukino,estou parada aqui em frente ao cinema em um entardecer de um desses dias esperando o amor da minha vida.Andrew?!Não!Não estou esperando o meu irmãozinho Andrew.Na verdade quem eu espero é um belo moreno de enigmáticos olhos azuis.  
  
-Está atrasado.  
  
Digo quando o vejo se aproximar de mim.  
  
-Desculpe coelhinha.Ele me cumprimenta com um beijo e um sorriso,e juntos entramos,de braços dados,no cinema.  
  
Sabe uma vez eu disse que jamais nutriria outro sentimento pelo Darien que não fosse ódio,ainda bem que eu estava enganada.E bendito seja aquele baile.  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
NA:Esta é minha primeira fic romântica da Sailor Moon(a outra que eu escrevi era uma aventura).Por isso quero saber o que vocês acharam,mandem um e-mail para dada_2002@ig.com.br  
  
Já ne minna-san  
  
Obs:Como eu escrevi os nomes dos personagens,como eles são conhecidos aqui no Brasil,achei que ficaria sem nexo ver o Darien chamar a Serena de Usako(que é o apelido dela no original japonês,provindo do nome Usagi),por isso ele a chama de coelhinha que é a tradução deste apelido(que na verdade eu acho bem kawaii).  
  
Daphne 


End file.
